Nikki and Victor Living the Happy Life
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor spen time with eachother, their kids and grandkids.


Nikki picks up the phone and calls Victoria first, being that nick could use more time to sleep because of the new baby, Faith. "Vikki Newman." "Hey baby, its mom." "Hi mom, whats up?" "Um, You know how Kay and I were getting DNA testing done?" Vikki with some worry in her voice "Uh..Yeah what are the results". Nikki joking says "Well I don't think you'll like it…" Vikki thinking her mother is very upset, try to be sympathetic "Oh mom, im so sorry" Nikki unravels the secret as she goes "Well I am to that I didn't know she was my mother sooner!" Vikki says "Mom! Don't do that to me! I always hated when you played around like that!" Nikki say "Ok! I'm sorry honey. I should have just told you instead of what I did. Any way, Miguel wanted to know about…wait, you don't know about Miguel, well your fa- "Mom, I was in on it, we all know hes been rehired!" Nikki says "well there! You got back at me for playing around! To get back on topic, we told him that we didn't want to eat breakfast, we figured we can have a family breakfast, like old times". Vikki says "Mom that's great! We'll be there!" Nikki asks "So does this mean J.T. will be joining us along with Reid"? "Yeah, definitely!" Nikki ends the conversation "Ok baby, well I have to call your brother and invite him". "Alright mom! See you in about a half an hour! Bye" Nikki hangs up and Victor says, "I called Nick on my phone already, him and Phyllis are coming up with summer and he has Faith today as well." Nikki says "Okay, want to tell Miguel that were expecting lets see…1...4…6…uh, 7 guests plus us?" Miguel overhearing the conversation "Sure thing Mrs. Newman! 9 Place settings to be set at the table! What would you like to be served?" Victor interrupts "Uh, tell you what Miguel, what you used to make when the kids were little would be just fine with all of us!" Miguel says "Right then, when should I prepare it?" Nikki says "They should be here in a half hour! So star to make the meal in about 15 minuets". "Sure, ill get the food out now so I don't have to scramble when they get her. If you would excuse me". Nikki answers "Sure thing Miguel!" The two of them head over to the couch. Victor with a suggestive look "Well I have to go to work to drop of the reports for Global, but I will be back later." Nikki with a worried look "Wait, your going to eat with us right?" "Yes of course my darling! I wouldent miss this for the world!"

Victoria walks in with a tired Reid in her arms and J.T. holding her purse. Nikki says "Oh! I'm sorry! Did we wake him up?" J.T. says "No, hes just very tired from playing backyard football with daddy all last evening! Vik, why don't I take him upstairs to his home away from home bedroom and let him sleep until your brother gets here?" Victoria is about to agree when in walks Nick with Summer holding Phyllis hand and Faith in Nicks arms "To late! Were already here! Hey sis!" Vikki says "Hey Nick" she notices a happy and upbeat Summer "Well at least one Newman grandchild is happy this morning!" Nick notices tired Reid "Oh, Reid not so much?" He says as he laughs. J.T. Notices Miguel with a big tray of food "Did you need some help Miguel?" Miguel with a happy look on his face "Why yes, I do need some help! Can you take the waffles that are still in the kitchen and bring them out. I need the picher of orange juice out here, too." J.T. says "Okay, that I can do" He does, and adds "Let me know if you need anyting else, okay Miguel!". "Sure thing J.T." Miguel says still working in the kitchen. Vikki says "So, I tried to call your cell phones last night, there wasn't an answer. Were you guys out to dinner or something?" Nikki said giving no clues of what went on "We were busy planning what was going to happen for breakfast". Vikki says "Mhm…sure you were" Nick chimes in right after and says "Vik, I think by now we know what they are doing when their up here alone". Victor laughs and says "Well I don't know about you my darling, but I'll never tell!" Nikki says "Neither will I". At this point Miguel comes in "Mr. and Mrs. Newman, are we ready?" "Of course" Everyone says. Nick blurts out "I certainly am! Ive been waiting for my waffles and breakfast quesadias!" Vikki says "Ugh! Nick how you could stomach those two together all these years, I'll never know! Separate there wonderful, together not so much!" Eeryone laughs and they head to the dining room to eat.

After the dinner, Nick says he has to go to Newman, Phyllis has to go to Newman as well, as does Vikki and J.T. has to go to work for McCall Detective Co. Nikki asks "Who is McCall and why does he have a detective company?" J.T. says "Oh, my boss Tucker, hes from NY, he moved his place of business here and is staying here for good." Victor with a confused look on his face "Wait, this Tucker guy, mid 50s with grey hair, always wearing a black pin-striped suit"? J.T. says happily "That's him!" Victor says "I'll be damned! Tucker is one of my old friends from when I was just starting out. I've seen the pictures but never put 2 and 2 together!" J.T. says "Yes, I told him that im your son in law, he said 'Tell that old Newman I want to see how hes doing!' So I told him I would pass the word along" Victor says "Ah that Tucker!" Everyone else left, Vik and Nick are the only ones in there with Victor and Nikki. "Well we wont keep you, I need to talk to your mother" Vikki laughs and Nick grins as Vikki says "Okay, you guys 'talk' As much as you need to!" They leave smiling and Nikki says to Victor "Only our kids, huh!" Victor agrees "Yeah…so what do you want to do? Go get some food at the club later or eat at home?" Nikki says "Oh, lest eat at home!" "Okay, well ive got to go to Newman as well!" Nikki says depressingly "Do you have to?" He says it'll only take an hour or so. She nods, and he gets his briefcase and heads towards the door as she shouts to him "Victor, I'll be wating!" He says, "You are making this too difficult for me to go in, aren't you?" Nikki says "I want to keep you happy is all! Okay, go ahead big business man, go do your thing, I will be wating!" He laughs and leaves the house.

As Victor is in his car, on his phone he calls Nikki. "Hello" She answers the phone. He says "Hello my darling! I will be home shortly, I missed you to much!" Nikki says "And I missed you!" He says "Im southbound on Highway B now, I will see you in 10 minuets. Nikki states "I'm still wating!" He tells her to wait by the front door when she hears him pull up. She giggles and he says he loves her and she says she loves him and they hang up the phone.

Nikki tells Miguel that he can take the rest of the night off. He agrees and goes upstairs. A few minuets later, Victor pulls up in his Mercedes Benz. Nikki does as he asked and stands by the door. He opens the door and sees Nikki. Right away he kisses her and moves down to her neck. She then leads him to the living room, to the couch. He starts to undress her and then she rips off his shirt, not even unbuttoning it. He says "I want you". She says "Trust me, the feeling is very, very mutual". He picks he up and takes he upstairs. He puts Nikki on the bed and the two of them make love.

About an hour later, he goes in the shower, carefully and quietly, making sure not to wake her up because he wants to leave her take a nap before they eat dinner. What he doesent know is that she is pretending to sleep. She gets a devilish smile on her face and follows him into the shower. He feels someone touch his back, he turns around and Nikki is there. Victor says "Well hello, can I help you?" She says "I think you can!" He says "Come here, I love you my darling, never forget that." They make love again and then get out of the shower. He carries her out and puts her on the bed. He then asks "Now, do you want to stay up here, or do you want to eat dinner?" She says "Its only 3 oclock. He says "Try 5 oclock." Nikki says "Oh well…I'm not even really hungry at all. Maybe we can eat later?" He agrees. She asks "So what do you want to do". He says "More like what do I want to do to you!" He kisses her and takes off her robe. Nikki says "Okay…do whatever you want" She gets a big smile as she kisses his neck and he kisses her cheek. They make love again. A few hours later, they finally are ready to eat. He asks "So you still don't want to go out to eat?" She replies "No…um I told Miguel to turn in for the night, so how about we cook?" He agrees. He asks her why she isn't dressed, she says "I don't feel like it, and why should I when its just going to be in a heap on the floor later tonight!" They make dinner, and she helps him put the food on the table. He asks "How is your steak?" She tells him "Its great, I never knew you could cook so well!" Then he tells her he'll be right back. She hears something and notices the music playing. "Through the Eyes of Love" she says, He asks "Nicole Reed, may I have this dance?" She agrees with tears in her eyes. Nikki says "I love you! You know that! Never ever leave me again! I would rather die than not be with you." He says "I love you too, but don't even joke about that you would rather die. I don't want to hear you talk like that." She kisses him, and he picks her up to take her upstairs. She remembers the dishes right when there at the base of the steps "Victor, what about the dishes?" He says "We'll get them in the morning". She smiles and the two of them head upstairs.

The two of them make love…again, and fall asleep in each others arms.

When she wakes up, she sees a plate of food on her nightstand, shee looks over and there is one on Victors as well. He comes in with two glasses of coffee and says "Good morning, I didn't think you were going to get up today". She says "Well if you want to know, I haven't slept that well in ages" She says as she starts to blush and she giggles. He hands her a coffee cup and they eatc breakfast. They eat and the phone rings. Nikki answers "Hello?" "Hey mom its me!" "Victoria, how are you. What's going on?" Vikki says "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you and dad are good. And um…could you watch Reid today?" Nikki very happily answers "Of course we can watch Reid!" Victor smiles and nods in agreement. Vikki says "Okay, well I will drop him off in about 10 minuets, is that okay?" Nikki syas "Uh, sure. Your father and I are eating our breakfast on our room. Just bring some cereal or something for him and he can eat up here with us and watch cartoons if he wants". Vikki says that's fine, and they'll be there shortly. Nikki tells Victor "Get dressed" He says "I am" She tells him "Not your robe! Get pajamas on or something!" He says okay, and she heads over to her closet to get clothes on, too. They get back in bed to resume eating and Victoria knocks on there bedroom door "Can we come in?" Nikki tells her "Of course you can!" She hugs Reid and he leaps into Victors arms onto the bed. Reid asks "Can we watch cartoons?" Nikki and Victor agree. Victoria hands Nikki some cheerios and his sippy cup "Here, this should get him through the morning…I hope!" Victor says "If not we have some more cereal". Vikki tells them thanks and heads downstairs. Nick walks in with summer. He asks "What are you doing here?" She says "Dropping off Reid, why? What are you doing here?" Nick says "Dropping off Summer." Nikki heard them and went downstairs. Nikki says "Hello Nicholas". "Hey mom, uh, I don't know if you can, but can you watch Summer, too?" Nikki says that's fine, and asks "Well where's the baby?" Nick says "Faiths with Sharon this week." Nikki says "Well come here big girl, she says she needs to go back upstairs and she will see them. Nikki says "Wait! Did Summer eat yet?" Nick says yes, then Nick and Victoria leave.

Nikki goes upstairs and Victor says "Well now, where did you come from?" Nikki explains the situation and Victor laughs and says "We're being overtaken by grandchildren!" Nikki laughs and Reid sees Summer "Hi summer! Want to watch TV with me?" She agrees and they sit on the bed and watch TV while Nikki goes to take a shower and Victor watched the kids.


End file.
